


Turn Left

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alley split before them.  John was on the right to he took the right.  Sherlock was on the left so he took the left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Left

The alley split before them. John was on the right to he took the right. Sherlock was on the left so he took the left. They knew that they'd meet somewhere in the middle and that somewhere in the middle they'd meet their killer. These alleys all wove around each other but all ended up in the same abandoned car park. They knew their hunting ground well.

Or at least he thought that he did. He grows when he runs into a dead end and has to back track a bit before finds the left turn that he should have taken to meet up with Sherlock. He hears a scuffle, then a yelp, and then rushes in. He identifies his target and takes it down. He doesn't even care right now whether Sherlock is dead on the ground or not at this point. The man had tried to kill him and that was a death sentence enough in John's world. 

He kicks the body aside and is already peeling off his scarf and jacket. "Can you hear me?" he demands. "Sherlock, can you hear me?" He barely gets a murmur in response. He gets a moan when he ties the scar around Sherlock's torn midsection and works off Sherlock's own scarf to join it. It should have been me, is all that pounds through his head as he works. It should have been me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty Prompt 2: A mistake with consequences


End file.
